


They Met in a Disney Chat Room.

by VoidofLight



Series: Powerless AUs [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, chatfic, inspired by Powerless by patentpending, this is all complete and utter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 02:36:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidofLight/pseuds/VoidofLight
Summary: A short, sweet lil ficlet based on the title.





	They Met in a Disney Chat Room.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patentpending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patentpending/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Powerless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481223) by [patentpending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patentpending/pseuds/patentpending). 

** _The Prince_ ** _ has logged on. _

** _Dark and Stormy Knight_ ** _ has logged on. _

**The Prince: ** Hey! How was your flight back? Did you make it back ok?

**Dark and Stormy Knight: ** It was… ok. Nothing happened, which was good. Though, the kid who sat next to me wouldn’t stop  _ screaming  _ for the first 3 hours.

**The Prince: ** Wasn’t your flight 3 hours long?

**Dark and Stormy Knight: ** Exactly.

**The Prince: ** How dare you make me smile immediately in your absence! Tis darks times and your overwhelming light stuns me to confusion!

**Dark and Stormy Knight:** Aww. Missing me already?

**The Prince: ** ...yes.

**Dark and Stormy Knight: ** Adorable.

**The Prince: ** Shush, you know you miss me too!

**Dark and Stormy Knight: ** Keep dreaming, Princey.

**The Prince: ** Oh don’t worry, I dream of you every night!

**Dark and Stormy Knight: ** That would sound so creepy if you weren’t my boyfriend.

**The Prince: ** And thank Disney for that!

**Dark and Stormy Knight: ** Ha, I get it. Cause we met in a Disney chat room, right.

**The Prince: ** Unintended but yes! I can see it now! A couple years down the line, you and me, sitting by a fire during the holidays together, saying to our kids, “We met in a Disney chat room!” That’ll be an interesting tale!

**Dark and Stormy Knight: ** You want kids?

**The Prince: ** Uuuhhhhhh…

**Dark and Stormy Knight: ** Princey…

** _The Prince_ ** _ has logged off. _

**Dark and Stormy Knight: ** Princey?

**Dark and Stormy Knight: ** …

**Dark and Stormy Knight: ** wimp.

**Dark and Stormy Knight: ** …

**Dark and Stormy Knight:** ...I want a girl…

**Dark and Stormy Knight:** … <3

** _Dark and Stormy Knight _ ** _ has logged off. _

** _The Prince _ ** _ has logged on. _

**The Prince: ** !!!

**The Prince: ** <3

****_The Prince _**_has logged off._ **


End file.
